The present invention is directed to a portable cordless telephone transceiver-radio receiver wherein the audio signal produced by the radio receiver is blocked from a headset during a telephone conversation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,985 discloses a squelch control circuit for a transceiver and a radio or tape recorder wherein the radio or tape recorder is squelched so long as a transceiver signal is present and detected. U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,787 discloses a portable telephone transceiver and an earphone. U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,717 discloses a telephone transceiver employing Touch-Tone buttons.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,636 discloses a device which operates as a radio receiver or as a telephone amplifier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,732 discloses a microphone mounted on a pair of arms connected to head phones. U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,553 discloses a telephone transceiver wherein a two-position switch is employed to enable reception of a telephone signal and a voice operated transmitter.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable cordless telephone transceiver-radio receiver wherein the output of the radio receiver is squelched when an audio ring signal is generated and remains squelched during a subsequent telephone conversation after the ring signal has disappeared.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a portable cordless telephone transceiver-radio receiver wherein the radio receiver output is automatically squelched upon detection of the telephone audio ring signal.
It is a further object of the invention to provide the remote "talk/off" switch and "redial" switch which are mounted on a yoke or housing suspended from the headset.
Further objects and advantages of the invention appear hereinafter.
For the purpose of illustrating the invention, there is shown in the drawings a form which is presently preferred; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements and instrumentalities shown.